


It's so lovely when you cry

by AydiTiger



Series: The perfect pet [3]
Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Death, F/M, Love/Hate, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydiTiger/pseuds/AydiTiger
Summary: She realized now when they looked at each other that there was no anger in his eyes, it was lust and something she couldn’t describe in her state, he was doing this for her, only her, he knew she wanted this, knew her hidden lust and needs she kept deep inside of her. Because she was his, only his.





	It's so lovely when you cry

_He loved when she cried, her eyes shined like small diamonds in the dark, her tears that fell from her eyes and down her face, making it wet and smooth._

_He loved to watch her, seeing her curling up in the bed, pulling her knees close to her chest, her thin arms holding them there and how she would flinch ever so slightly at the other victims screams or other noises from the building. Other than that, she barely reacted, didn’t leave her place unless he told her to move, follow him. He would sometimes let her out and wander around by herself but not too far away in case she would get stuck in one of his traps she didn’t know about. She never tried to escape, like a good girl. She liked taking walks with him, being close to him. He liked her close, loved when she trembled when he touched her but also leaned into his touch._

_He loved that she wouldn’t scream, just softly cry, letting his knife almost carefully cut into her soft skin, making her blood pour down to the floor, covered the knife with red, sweet blood. He would glance at her, into her eyes, would see something else than fear in those lovely, dark, brown eyes. Something like satisfaction and need, she wanted this, he knew it before even she realized it._

_She never liked when her master was angry, angry was bad. But he would find excuses to punish her, hurt her. But this, like some other times when they got time alone together, was something else. A big part of her even liked this, she wanted his touch, feel him against her thin, starved form, wanted him to make her bleed, make her feel. She realized now when they looked at each other that there was no anger in his eyes, it was lust and something she couldn’t describe in her state, he was doing this for her, only her, he knew she wanted this, knew her hidden lust and needs she kept deep inside of her. Because she was his, only his. Despite her head spinning from all the blood she was losing and all emotions she was feeling, her pounding heart that were close to crash thru her chest in both fear and excitement, she managed to concentrate everything on him, watch, enjoy it, even cracked a small smile._

_She liked that her long-sleeved straitjacket covered her body, making her feel safe, covered most of her scars but sometimes she couldn’t’ help but pull up the sleeves and look, touch them. She wanted more of the pain, needed it, that was the only way for her to feel alive, living for him._

_“It’s so lovely when you cry…”_

_0_

She heard him leave, dragging the coffin with Arkin in with him. He was going to find more victims, maybe find her a friend? She like the thought of that and all she could do was to wait and make sure his other pets at home obeyed while he was gone. When he came back, she heard new cries from the coffin, not Arkin’s voice. She walked a little closer in curiosity, but Master seemed more irritated than usual and kicked her so she would keep distance. She did what she was told and gave him space, watched in silence while he set down the coffin and strapped a young boy that seemed to be in her age to one of the tables. While her Master was working she dared to come over to the coffin again and peak in thru one of the small holes. A young girl was curled up in there, with short dark hair. She smiled at the new girl, she looked like she wold be a perfect friend to play with. She remembered when she would tease Arkin when he was here, scare him. But he quickly became boring to her. Now she had a new toy to tease.

But the girl was smart like Arkin was. She got out and when she tried to stop the bad girl from running, she knocked her down with one of the glass bottles that contained The Collector’s spiders he kept in the small shelves. She moaned in frustration as she struggled to focus, waiting for the spinning and pain in her head to stop, heard the bad girl escape. When the pain eased a little she got up and ran after the bad girl that dared to try and run from her, from her Master, how dare she?

She didn’t get far when she heard unfamiliar voices. It was a group of men and a woman, they must be looking for the new girl. They had flashlights and weapons. She watched them from her hiding place in the darkness. Arkin was leading them, she gritted her teeth and almost growled in anger. How dare he show them where Master’s home was? They would pay, she could only imagine what her master had planned out for them. And her other playmates would take care of them as well.

_-I didn't make it!"_

_-What didn't you make?"_

_-The Collection, and neither will you!"_

A loud noise filled her ears as the boy blew up before the strangers, she covered her ears. She would find the new girl herself and give her to Master while he took care of the bastards that dared to enter their home. That would make him happy, _happy was good_. She found her running around with Abby. She had always hated Abby, she was weak and stupid, trying to take her place. But now when she saw her walking with the new girl, she smiled. This was a good opportunity to get her. She jumped on top of her and clawed at her face while she used all her strength to get her off but she held into her tightly and painfully, sweet, red blood covered her fingers. After struggling for a while, though, she managed to kick her off and she hit the wall, she saw her Master’s black boots as he came and saw everything. _Dammit!_ Guilt and anger filled her when the new girl run away. She had not managed to get her. She quickly got up again to hunt her, ran into the darkness with her Master. She would not fail again, never, she would never betray her Master.

_She had almost made it…_

_She was on top of the one of the few strangers that were left, Lucello, pinning him down. His cheek had scratches from her sharp nails. She was about to make her final strike, barely got time to react when someone, it must have been Arkin, pointed a gun at her. The gun’s loud noise made it ring in her ears for just a sec before the bullet shot thru her skull and she fell down to the floor. One last gasp escaped her before darkness surrounded her. She had failed, failed to help her Master. Her body finally became still._

_The Collector could only watch as she left him. His pet was dead. Not long after, they burned the building, broke his sculptures, all his work was lost, everything. He survived, though. Not even he knew why and how. All he did know was that he would get his revenge, take new victims. That was his though until Arkin found his home and pointed the gun at his head, that little sneaky bastard, and threw him into one of his own coffins, how ironic. Arkin ended up even smarter than him. Despite everything, he smiled. He wondered what Arkin had planned for him, the suffering, the pain. He would enjoy it, see Arkin’s anger and desperation._

_Tears of frustration fell from his little Arkin’s face as he swore he would make him scream. The Collector focused on his eyes, remembered the girl, his obedient pet, when she cried and how he loved it. Now he would enjoy Arkin’s tears and his anger as he would put an end to The Collector. He just waited for his dirty death._

_It’s so lovely when you cry…_


End file.
